Killing Spree
by Rikka-senpai
Summary: Her train of thought was interrupted when her target stopped moving and was not surrounded with people. She adjusted her sniper rifle, for her own comfort and so that she could shoot at the targets head. Nico took a deep breath and fired. Assassin!Nico, title is what it is!


A gentle breeze made it way towards her exposed skin, making her shiver in cold. She observed her surroundings; hundreds of tall buildings, sounds of cars driving, a clear dark blue sky with no clouds in sight. It was a perfect night for others, it was warm when you were down in the treest where there was people constantly around you so there was no need for putting on a jacket, but it wasn't so pleasant for her though. She has been laying on top of a tall building in Tokyo for two hours _straight _and she forgot that it was actually cold when you were so damn high up. She also had to bring a heavy package, which contained her sniper rifle, with her and walk up those stairs, or what she prefered saying, steps to hell.

In short way of saying, it was a cold night. She cursed herself for accepting this, what she called it, _assignment_. It had to be done _exactly_ right. Her boss is strict when it comes down to _this_, not a single mistake can be done. Even the smallest mistake can be fatal, is what she was told. Of course she knew what kind of consecution it would be bring if she did a mistake. She had, after all, done this many times before. Though, she was still afraid of being caught in action, there _had _been a case, where she underestimated her object too much that it put her hospitalized for few month's. Her boss was furious and kept telling her to _never _underestimate her object. Ever since then, her boss had put her either on a job of a newbie or just didn't put her on the field at all. She had to, over and over again, apologize and _beg_ for a better job. Begging was something she hadn't done in a while, it was too embarrasing to do anyways. So she did beg and it was in front of her comrades which made it even more awkward for her. She had, though, gotten the permission to do _this_. No one else had volunteered to it, so she had no chance, but to impress him.

The assignment itself was pretty easy, but dangerous at the same time. Snipe down the target and leave without being noticed. Leaving without being noticed was something she had mastered along time ago. Sniping was something she had yet to master. She had to plan everything perfectly and snipe down the target. It wouldn't have been hard if the target itself was closer, but unfortunately, her target was so _damn _far away and constantly moving. With the help of her telescopic sight, she had been doing this for two hours, just staring at her target and wishing her object would stop moving so she could snipe that bastard down. What was dangerous about this assigment was that her target is having a party, where there are countless number of innocent people. Target itself was always surrounded or was moving with a speed of light. Though, she thanked god that the building, that her target was using for the party, was covered in glass walls. So if the target would come near to the glass wall, then the assignment would be done in a blink of an eye.

In times like these, where there was nothing else she could do but wait, she really did wonder how would have her life been if she would've followed her dreams. Being the number one she had always wanted to be. That, however, was foreign dream to her now, ever since her life went downhill. For these past two years of her life, she hadn't contacted her 'friends' or seen them at all. She changed her number and moved out of her mothers apartment too. The amount of stress from college and depression made her nearly suicide at one point, luckily her sister stopped her from doing so.

The thought of her 'friends' made her cringe in disgust, they had lied to her and kept secrets from her. Their reason being that they didn't want to hurt her, but they hurt her enough for not telling her that her ex-girlfriend had been cheating on her. She had found out about it herself actually, she walked upon them when they were having a 'secret make-out session'. She was sad and felt betrayed of course, but when she found out from others that they have been doing it for about seven month's, she was furious. She yelled at them, cried out of anger, said to that she doesn't want to see them ever again and left them there. She didn't come back. She knows it's a bit childish to do so, but she couldn't trust them anymore, not after what they did to her.

Her train of thought was interrupted when her target stopped moving and was not surrounded with people. She adjusted her sniper rifle, for her own comfort and so that she could shoot at the targets head. She cleared her mind and waited few seconds before firing. Nico took a deep breath and fired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there.**

**So, I had a writers block and then this idea hit me and boom, this happend. I've always wanted this kind of a story in Love Live! section.. ahaha. Depressing and crime-ish stories are my favorite! **

**About my other fic, the next chapter is going to be out soon, hopefully. I also have no idea if I want to continue this story ö_ö I guess I could.. hmm..**


End file.
